


The Text Message

by BrickercupMasterX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Not Love Square friendly, Pre-Relationship, TLS-verse, The Love Square's said to be unhealthy, Tikki the Lukanette Shipper-verse, Tikki's supportive, lukanette endgame, pre-Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickercupMasterX3/pseuds/BrickercupMasterX3
Summary: After another one of Marinette's bad days, Tikki decides she's had enough of watching her holder cry herself to sleep and wallow in misery. In an attempt to make her feel better, the kwami decides to send a text to the one boy who always seems to know what to do to make her feel better.The action leads to a heart-to-heart between the two and Marinette coming to a resolve as to who holds her heart.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one-sided), Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	The Text Message

Today was just one of those days. Those of which Marinette was exhausted from everything going on in her life. 

Chat Noir's advances. Lila's lies. Alya and the rest of her friends with their whole "Getting Adrienette Together" project. Normally, Tikki wouldn't have minded the latter, since it was to Marinette's benefit. However, it was beginning to feel hopeless. Or rather may as well have been hopeless since it first began. 

Adrien never noticed any of her holder's advances, no matter how obvious she may have been. Tikki felt it was about time Marinette gave up on him. She knew how much it tormented Marinette knowing that her feelings would never be reciprocated. 

It pained Tikki to see Marinette so upset. She knew exactly how the girl was. Friendly, clumsy, selfless, always there to help whenever possible... Whereas Ladybug was composed, confident, always thinking on her feet as to how to defeat whatever Akuma came her way. She was creative and used whatever she had at her disposal, it was what made Marinette special. 

Therefore the kwami put it upon herself to help ease the girl's pain. And who better to go to than Luka? The sweetest boy who was always there for her partner, no matter what problems arose in the girl’s life.

She glanced over from her spot at the bedside table, to the dark haired girl curled up on her bed, trying to find a sign that she was alright. Upon further inspection, the kwami could make out the outline of dry tears on Marinette's cheeks. She could hear her holder's breathing becoming a bit more even, but not quite. Tikki thought she deserved rest after the day she's had, but not like this. Marinette deserved better than to cry herself to sleep most nights. 

All of this was enough for Tikki. She couldn't stand for Mari to be this miserable any longer. And so she decided to make her way towards the girl's phone and text the only person who could assuage her feelings. Luka. He's always managed to be there for her when it mattered most, so Tikki had the utmost faith in him to do as he always did. 

'I know in time she'll be thankful I did this.' Tikki thought to herself as she sent out a text to the guitarist. 

For now though, she knew she and Marinette needed some rest. She'd done what she had to, and would deal with whatever consequences came her way in the morning. 

_______

"Eeek!" Marinette shrieked, completely flustered at the contents on her phone. She couldn't remember how or when the message could have been sent out. 

“ _Hey Luka. I haven’t exactly been feeling my best lately and was hoping maybe you’d like to join me at the bakery tomorrow morning? As friends! I mean it doesn’t have to be a date, unless you want it to be?_ ”

She blinked repeatedly as she reread the text. She couldn’t believe she actually did that. Wasn’t she asleep at the time? Or perhaps Marinette was never fully asleep and just sent it out while she was half conscious? No… That didn’t sound like her at all. 

The only other being in her room at that time was… Tikki. 

“T-Tikki, what’s the meaning of this?” The flustered girl questioned her, all the while pointing to her cellphone. 

“What? You needed a slight push in the right direction.” The ladybug kwami casually commented. “At least this one returns your feelings wholeheartedly.”

"Th-That's not the point!" She exclaimed towards her kwami. "You know fully well that I'm pursuing a different boy." 

"Yeah… The wrong boy." Tikki responded. "I mean just because he lent you his umbrella that one day after school, because you forgot your own, doesn't warrant your crush on him. He would have done that for anyone." 

"B-But he-" Marinette started, but couldn't continue due to Tikki's interruption. 

"Was desperate for friends!" The kwami went on. "Still is by the way he acts. That's why he doesn't help you stand up to Lila. Why he lets her get away with all that she does… He doesn't even defend you to Chloe when she hurts your feelings! Is he really the type of guy that you want? Because the way I see it the blonde's not worth your time." 

Marinette sighed. Trying to come up with something… anything to prove Tikki wrong. But how? She was right… the boy hadn't shown any romantic interest in her, no matter what she did. 

"Tikki, look… I understand what you're trying to do, but… My heart chose him." Marinette started. "He doesn't see it yet… B-But Adrien…" 

The ladybug kwami tuned out of whatever Marinette tried to argue. Honestly… She loved her holder, but was she serious about this? Marinette's so-called "love" for him was extremely unhealthy… And Tikki could see that every single minute of every day. 

"Over Luka, the only guy who actually gives you the time of day? Who's always there when it matters? Who returns your feelings?" Tikki argued back, so done with Marinette droning on and on about Adrien, with her usual reasons. "You'll give him up for this dense blonde who doesn't even realize you like him? Who constantly friendzones you every chance he gets?"

"I… I…" Marinette started, unsure of what to say anymore. She'd said it all, hadn't she? Or at least attempted to. However deep down she knew Tikki was right. There wasn't any way for her to make Adrien see she liked him, could there? 

Adrien had constantly friendzoned her during everything… Times when they were alone, whether planned or otherwise. And it was draining… Hopeless, even. Yet she still put herself through the pain willingly. 

It was as if she was holding on to something that was all the more unattainable the more she tried. Especially with the heart eyes she'd seen him give Kagami lately. She knew she should give up. The heartbreak wasn't worth it. 

But then why would she continue to insist on the idea of Adrien being her perfect match anyway? She really believed they were soulmates deep down in her heart… And yet when Chat displayed these same motives towards Ladybug, she was completely against it. 

“I’m just as bad as Chat on this matter, aren’t I?” Marinette said, as the realization came to her. “I’ve been desperately waiting for something to happen between us… Something that could never be, no matter how much I want it to.” 

“You and Chat may share some of the same morals, such as putting your crushes on some pedestal, but you two have different ways to deal with them.” Tikki stated calmly. “You’re not constantly flirting or throwing yourself at Adrien. Nor do you throw tantrums or leave him when you can’t get what you want. Both of your situations are different.”

“None of that matters when I still try to pursue Adrien anyway.” She insisted.

“Mari, stop this.” Tikki said, firmly. “You’re not like him. I mean you clearly talk your feelings out with me. Then there are also Alya, Juleka, Rose… The usual girl group at school you’re a part of. Sometimes even Luka. And neither of them judge you for that. You’re allowed to feel as you do and I hope you come to understand that sometime.” 

"How Tikki? I'm a mess of emotions every single day!" She replied. "How could that be alright? Or healthy in the least?" 

"Because you don't keep them in." Tikki said. "And if you think that would turn everyone away from you, you have another thing coming. Luka clearly loves you!"

"I… I don’t deserve it though.” Marinette said, tears glistening in her eyes. “I don’t deserve him.”  
  
“That’s something for him to decide, Mari, not you.” Tikki said, offering her holder a soft smile. “Yet he still undeniably loves you, faults and all. It’s what makes Luka, well, Luka.”

“I know… But I still can’t help but think that he deserves someone better. Someone who can give him the life he deserves. Someone who can love him unconditionally and put his well being first, as he does for me.” She began, just as a lone tear slid down her face. “How can I be that for him when the first boy that comes to mind is one I can never have?”

“How can you be so sure, you can’t be that person for him?” Tikki asked her holder. “Isn’t he all you wished Adrien to be for you? Kind, caring, attentive, affectionate, encouraging… All the while just there for you when you need a friend. He’s perfect for you, and if you’d only get your mind out of the gutter, you’d see that’s true.”

“How would that be fair to him, Tikki?” She asked, all the while wiping away some fresh tears with the back of her hand. “I wouldn’t want to use him to just get over Adrien, nor would I want him to feel like second best.”

“Do you have any romantic feelings for Luka at all?” The kwami asked her holder in a more serious tone. 

“Well, yeah, b-bu-” The girl attempted to respond, but was interrupted. 

“Then there you have your answer.” Tikki said. “Luka won’t be second best, unless you treat him as such. And since that’s something you’re not too keen on, then there’s no real issue. All he wants is for you to be at your happiest, be it as a friendship or romance. Though if you ask me, I think you owe it to yourself to be happy, Mari. Giving him a chance wouldn’t hurt. In fact, I think it would help you become happier.”

Perhaps the tiny kwami had a point. Luka was all the things she was looking for in a guy. So what if he wasn’t the boy she chased after for so long? So what if he wasn’t the blonde boy who’d offered her his umbrella the one day she’d forgotten hers? Or the first boy to awaken such feelings inside of her?

Luka was different. He was there for her when nobody else was. He was the most comforting presence in her life. Never pushing her to return his feelings, but instead encouraging her to chase after the boy she really liked. The guitarist was content just being her friend. He didn’t demand anything from her. If anything all he wished was for her happiness, however it is that she would find it. 

“O-Okay…” Marinette concluded, coming to a decision. “You went through a lot of trouble trying to set us up, so I’ll let it slide this time.”

“That’s the spirit!” Tikki exclaimed, giddy with excitement. “Now come on, let’s get you ready. Your new boyfriend could be coming in any minute now~”

“T-Tikki!” The girl cried out, flustered at the ‘boyfriend’ comment. “Don’t get so ahead of yourself!”

“What? We both know you’ll both become an item soon enough.” The kwami declared, very sure of herself.

“T-That’s not the point!” Marinette responded, just as flustered, if not more so than before.

_Ding._

Marinette's phone chimed, alerting her a new message had arrived. 

" _Just arrived. Hope to see you soon._ " 

She smiled fondly at the message before typing in her own response. 

" _I'll be right over with you in a few."_

Without another word, the girl put her phone down and entered the bathroom to fix herself up in order to finally face Luka. 

Marinette was filled with new purpose and hope to start a relationship. A real one that she was sure they both wanted. 

Perhaps Tikki's meddling was a blessing. After all, it had helped Marinette see more clearly that there was a different boy she could pursue with more than successful results. 

  
  



End file.
